


Pink Controller

by kyuuppi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CEO kozume kenma, Consensual, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Gamer reader, Groping, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Kozume Kenma, Streamer Kozume Kenma, Top Kozume Kenma, Two in the Pink One in the Kink, Valentine's Day, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuppi/pseuds/kyuuppi
Summary: You intend to spend Valentine's Day playing some video games but Kenma has better ideas for that brand new controller of yours.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Pink Controller

Carelessly discarded wrappers from numerous chocolate truffles and gummy candies rustle as Kenma shuffles through them on the way to the large TV screen you sit in front of. Your attention is solely focused on the screen before you, a half-eaten chocolate bar laying forgotten at your side. The screen flashes wildly with the scenes of battle as two scantily clad women hurl various weapons and incantations at each other, one of which whose movements match with the frantic taps of your thumbs across the pink controller. Wide, unblinking eyes and rigid posture—Kenma recognizes your predicament instantly as one which he finds himself in often: the all-consuming obsession that comes with playing a brand new video game. 

He should be proud, he reasons. Seeing his girlfriend showing interest in and even enjoying his favorite hobby should evoke joy in his heart—and to some degree it does. Your focused expression as your character takes way too much damage in the first round is nothing less than adorable. Kenma wants to support your passions wholeheartedly—but when it comes to you, Kenma tends to be selfish. On Valentine’s Day he wants your full attention solely on him. He wants you to give him that adoring smile, warm with unbreakable promises of love and devotion. Instead, you don’t even spare a glance when he slots himself directly behind your body. Your sole focus is on the fighting game on the screen and Kenma kind of _hates it._

He tries to get your attention, softly murmuring your name in your ear but it is to no avail. The only response he receives is the aggressive clicks of you smashing the buttons on the pastel device in your hands. He casts a brief scowl at the controller in distaste before switching tactics. Kenma wraps his lean arms around your waist, pulling you closer into his warm body. 

Kenma has never been a particularly touchy person, even with the most trustworthy friends and family he has known for nearly his whole life. However, since dating, you have become something of an exception to that rule. After a grueling 24-hour charity stream or closing a particularly stressful deal with his company, Kenma often finds himself seeking you out for physical affection. He finds an unexpected comfort in your soft arms that always seem eager to accept him. Even if he never voices his thoughts aloud, he assumes you must know how much he cherishes it. You have to.

To be honest, it scares him a little just how much he has come to need you. Within just a few years you have become a presence he can’t imagine life without. It is daunting. Intimidating. _Terrifying—_ but he trusts you. He knows you would never take advantage of his dependence and, in return, he is just as fiercely loyal to you. He would drop anything if you so much as asked. Honor, wealth, popularity—they all pale in comparison to the ache he gets in his chest when you give him that lopsided smile that makes him feel like the only person in the world. 

The moment he presses you closer he feels your body instinctively relax under his hold even as your full attention remains on the game. Your silent trust in him makes something in his belly flutter but he ignores it in favor of vying for your attention once more. 

His hold shifts slowly, fingertips dipping under your shirt to graze your side in an attempt to tickle you but instead of the playful giggle he expects, an airy sigh escapes your lips. Kenma immediately freezes on the spot. 

Nothing you do indicates you even noticed your own response. Your fingers are still moving and your eyes don’t stray from the screen. He would almost believe he imagined the sound altogether but the persistent tug in his gut assures him otherwise. 

Swallowing thickly, Kenma decides he wants to hear that sound again. 

His veiny hands move again, still gentle and slow but with a much less innocent intent than before. One hand travels higher under your shirt towards your chest while the other drops down towards your clothed crotch.

When his hand comes into contact with the sensitive underside of your breast you jump, startled. Your legs snap closed only to trap his other hand between your thighs, causing it to press harder into you. 

“K-Kenma—what are you doing?” you squeak out, attention finally diverted from the TV screen. 

Your cheeks flush with color and you can hear your own heartbeat pulsing in your ears as all the nerve cells in your body seem to become hyper aware of every point of contact between the two of you. Your knuckles turn white with how hard you’re gripping the controller.

Kenma merely hums in response, movements no longer slow and soft now that you’re fully aware of what he is doing. The hand beneath your shirt moves from gently grazing your breast to properly cupping the mound, index and middle fingers pinching the nub between them until you release a pitiful whine. He manages to free his other hand from between your thighs, only to slide it beneath the fabric of your shorts instead. He immediately runs a fingertip along the slit of your plump lips in a way that makes your whole body jerk. 

You try to stammer out a protest, squirming against his lap but Kenma is quick to gently hush you, ministrations unrelenting. 

“Keep playing,” he commands softly. 

“But I-I can’t beat this part,” you manage. “I need— _ah_ —help!”

Kenma pauses at that, glancing from the large “YOU LOSE” text animated on the screen to the pink controller you’re still desperately clutching in your shaky hands. His first thought is to tell you “no.” At any other time he would be more than willing to help you through a difficult part of a game but right now there are too many _other things_ he’d much rather be doing—but the tremble of your hands stops him in his tracks before he can even utter the first syllable of rejection. 

Upon closer inspection it’s not your hands that are trembling—it is the controller itself, forcefully vibrating in time with the blinking text on screen. 

Abruptly, he has an idea. 

Kenma quickly snatches the controller from your hands and returns to the main menu to start a new match. For a moment, you feel relieved. You falsely assume you are safe from your boyfriend’s scandalous touches and you shift to adjust your rumpled clothing. 

Crisis averted—

—Except, the moment the game starts, Kenma’s arms tighten around your waist again. His hands falling to your lap with the pink controller clutched firmly between them.

“Kenma? What are you— _oh!_ ” 

You squeak as one hand grip presses right into your crotch, the vibrations from the controller stimulating you through your thin shorts. As his character on screen takes damage the vibrations only grow stronger, rumbling at sharp, irregular intervals. Kenma clearly makes no efforts to prevent the attacks either. Rather than his usual calculated gameplay, Kenma allows his character to be defeated, focused solely on your reactions as he rubs the plastic against your clothed pussy. 

You squirm, babbling something you hope sounds like a convincing plea to stop but you know they’re likely just jumbled moans. It’s dirty—you shouldn’t be desecrating your brand new video game controller on the living room floor like this—but your body can’t deny how good it feels. The vibrations seem to go from your clit right up your spine and straight to your brain, turning it into mush. You’re vaguely concerned by how hard your nails are digging into Kenma’s forearm but he seems unbothered. His movements don’t cease—if anything they only grow more incessant as if he’s determined to watch you fall apart from a controller.

You don’t disappoint. 

Your eyes squeeze tightly shut as your body tumbles over the edge, white hot pleasure shooting through your limbs and causing your toes to curl. Kenma allows you to ride it out, continuing to diligently rub the controller against you until you’re physically collapsing in on yourself and pushing him away from overstimulation. 

Mercifully, he puts the device down in favor of pulling you back into his chest. The familiar blinking text proclaiming “YOU LOSE” lights the screen but you can’t find it in yourself to care. Your limbs feel tingly and your heart is beating like a hummingbird as you come down. You can still hear the blood rushing in your ears when Kenma breaks the silence. 

“I lost,” he announces.

An incredulous laugh threatens to escape your lips but you push it down. You suppose it is very on-brand for Kenma to be concerned about losing a game even after he just made you cum with your own controller. You playfully respond.

“Yeah, well, I guess that’s what happens when you aren’t paying attention to the game _at all._ ”

You feel him shift from behind you and something hard presses into your hip in a way that has your breath hitching in your throat. His next words make you throb in anticipation.

“I want a rematch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a collaboration on Tumblr called "Two in the Pink, One in the Kink" by user rat-suki. Please check out other writers' drabbles for Haikyuu, BNHA, and JJK! They are all very talented and kind.


End file.
